Seed or Blood
by birdie7272
Summary: Merlin and Arthur wake up to a surprise orgy! The surprise being, they have to participate. / Light FoD. Merthur. PWP.


**Seed or Blood**

* * *

Merlin stared, open mouthed and horrified, at the mass of what was at least twenty people stripped out of their clothes and circled around the open fire. He shifted and tried to focus on the ground but it was so very difficult when they all started chanting and dancing, the orange glow of the firelight shimmering off their naked bodies. He needed to concentrate. Magic didn't work well unless he could utter a sentence… or at least a thought.

This time, it really, really wasn't his fault! It was the middle of the night after a very long day of hunting. He had been sleeping! How was he supposed to know that a sect from the outlying Druid villages would trap them inside their magic fertility circle?

Arthur sure blamed him for it -for whatever reason he was making up in his head- and was staring daggers at Merlin ever since he realized the Druids had taken his actual daggers and thrown them outside the circle. The moment Arthur tried to get them he tripped into the invisible boundary, unable to cross to the other side.

Merlin was blamed for the magic circle which…alright… but this time it really wasn't his fault!

Brigit, the leader of this sect, had approached them soon after they were rudely awoken to explain. "It is the last full moon before the harvest begins. We wish to pay our respects and honor the Gods through our fertility ritual. Let our women and our Earth soak up our offerings and reward us with plentiful children and feasts alike."

When questioned about why they thought it was a good idea to do a magic ritual in Camelot of all places, she smiled and eyed Merlin -not too subtly- and said, "To be close to Emrys is to be close to power. One gifted so greatly must be touched by the Gods."

"Ummm…" Arthur looked between her and Merlin. "Right. Well. Emrys isn't here right now. So we'll just be on our way-" He pointed towards the outside of the circle, where their horses and weapons laid.

That would be about the time he tripped into the invisible barrier again.

Brigit smiled and said, "Once the circle has been created, it cannot be broken. You must remain until the ritual's end."

Arthur had a very murderous look about him. Merlin could feel the anger against magic combine with being told what to do and it was rolling off him in hostile, dangerous waves. This was not going to end well. There were about twenty of them but he had no doubt Arthur would try to kill every single one of them barehanded if they didn't let him out. Even if they did all have magic.

Merlin did some placating on his part, very well he might add. His 'Sire's and even one 'Your Highness' did not sound sarcastic at all. He managed to convince Arthur that it would be in his best interest to let the very nice band of sorcerers that completely outnumbered them to allow them their silly little ritual because how long could a ritual actually take? It was practically the middle of the night after all.

While he was busy distracting Arthur from thought of _kill, kill, kill_ , the sorcerers took advantage and finished setting up the fire and candles and blankets, even going so far as to put a wreath of red and white flowers on both their heads. Arthur was very much not happy about that and quickly smashed his to the ground. When he saw Merlin was not automatically doing the same, he reached out and bumped it off his head too, thumping Merlin in the process.

When Merlin turned around and saw the nakedness start to occur, it was only then that the word _fertility_ actually sunk in.

Oh, no. Oh no, no, no, no, no.

What did they even need Emrys for? Emrys wanted nothing to do with fertility rituals! Especially not in present royal company.

How were they even able to set all this up anyway? Both he and Arthur were relatively heavy sleepers when tucked away in warm beds but Arthur always woke at the slightest hint of danger when they were outside and away from the castle. Arthur should have woken up to a bonfire being set up at his feet or candles lit near his hair. While his face was absolutely hysterical to watch as everything came into focus, it was a lot less funny when Merlin realized he was trapped as well.

Merlin was trying to see if there was a way to break through the barrier behind them but apparently the Gods really didn't like that idea. He kept pushing and pushing at the circle made from scattered candles, twigs, and magic, but he couldn't seem to break through. The candles were too close, the magic too strong. Whatever the Druids had just chanted, it sent the fires higher and made the magic stronger. If only he could concentrate harder, maybe he could crack it.

Whatever thread of concentration he had was slipping away fast. It was not long after stripping that people started to pair off together. Pairings of every kind started kissing and groping and some didn't even wait to get on their knees and some simply started fucking. Moans and gasps filled the air, hot and suffocating, as if the circle had closed above their heads holding them in an invisible tent of sweat, heat, and lust.

Brigit spotted them from over the shoulder of the man she had been kissing and ran over to them, another girl soon taking her place. "You haven't undressed!"

Merlin and Arthur both sputtered at the pure nakedness suddenly up close and right in front of them. They tried equally hard to avert their gazes, catching each other's first, and then quickly away, up into the trees beyond.

"You must undress," she said with a smile. "I should have explained. It is part of the ritual. Every member of the circle must join with another and spill either seed or blood to show their devotion to our Earth."

They both gaped at her and then quickly back at the trees. Arthur murmured out of the corner of his mouth, "And by spill our seed… do they mean-"

"Yup." Merlin gulped. "Yup, I think they do."

"How much blood?" Arthur asked practically.

"The blood of a life," she answered, far too casually in Merlin's opinion.

"Um," Merlin said with a very forced smile. "I thought Druids didn't practice human sacrifice."

"That is why we all come together in this way." She gestured to the people now grouping together in masses instead of just pairs of two. "We do not wish to take a life for the sake of creating another."

Merlin quickly looked at Arthur to make sure he didn't understand the implications that could have towards the Prince, but he was simply staring at her in horror and saying, "Then why even have it as an option?!"

"It is said that they used to complete the ritual with such a sacrifice. In women if the seed does not take the blood will run free the next month that follows. To make the sacrifice is to-"

"Alright!" Arthur cut her off with a hand. "Alright. I get it. You can stop- please. Please, stop."

She complied and finished with, "We see that as barbaric now."

Merlin stared out at the mass of people grunting and panting and just nodded.

The noises were only getting louder, a few screams now in the mix, and… were those two being tied together? Willingly? And were they….was that….gagged too?

"Tell- um-" Arthur cleared his throat and tried to look as Princely and stoic as possible. "Tell us what we need to do."

Brigit explained exactly what they needed to do. There was no misinterpreting it at all. They needed to get naked, partner up, have sex, and come all over the ground. Oh, and the ritual lasted until sunrise so they had plenty of time to do so.

When Merlin tried to ask about masturbation -through many awkward hand gestures, a few 'you know's, and one punch in his arm from Arthur- she nearly grew offended and said, "No! There can be no such selfishness or the magic will be tainted."

"Right," Merlin said with a shrug, as if he had simply forgotten that was a normal part of every orgy ritual. "Of course."

"Does it matter who we-" Arthur gestured to the others now glistening in the heat of the fires and passion.

"You may have any you choose." She bowed to each of them and skittered backward. "Enjoy yourselves!"

Merlin's mouth was still hanging open as she turned her curvy figure around and entered into the bunch with a leap. The group ranged in age from around his own, maybe a year or two younger, to late thirties. Brigit may have been a bit older, it was hard to tell. They were all gorgeous, healthy and strong. It seemed like the best of the bunch volunteered for these kinds of rituals. Not that Merlin would know. He squinted and watched Brigit make up for lost time by making out with a woman, allowing a man to cup her breasts, and sliding her hand between another man's legs as well.

Right then.

"Well." Arthur cleared his throat again and stayed looking straight over everyone's heads. "Alright. We can't allow them to kills us."

"So seed it is?" Merlin asked cheekily.

Arthur did not appreciate his good humor.

"I guess we better…" Arthur gestured towards the others again.

"Yup." Merlin agreed with a nod.

Neither of them moved.

After quite a long pause, Arthur seemed to reach some sort of decision and spoke out of the corner of his mouth again. "If only there was someone who could get us through the magical barrier, then we wouldn't have to take part in this orgy."

Merlin swallowed and tried to push at the circle again. It had only strengthened. There was no way he could break through it without drawing _a lot_ of attention. Even though everyone was fairly far-gone, he was sure they would notice a large blast of golden light and he did not want twenty horny, unfinished, angry sorcerers running after him and the Prince of not-magic-friendly Camelot.

Oh, and Arthur seeing his magic so obviously would be really bad as well. He doubted he could find a legitimate reason for knocking Arthur out, and even if he could he would need to carry his fat arse while running away.

He cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, if only."

Arthur turned to him, a look of exasperation on his face. "You can't think of a single person?"

Merlin shook his head and faced him too. "Nope."

The look of exasperation slacked into a gobsmacked gape.

Merlin threw up his hands and shrugged, "You really think one of them will let us out? They're a bit preoccupied at the moment, don't you think?"

On cue, someone shouted someone's name on the top of their lungs. Sybille was apparently very good with her mouth.

"Really." Arthur crossed his arms and glanced at the group of wriggling exhibitionists. "Even if I were to, I don't know, turn around with my eyes closed, you can't think of someone to let us out?"

"No?" Merlin said, more of a question than a statement.

Arthur kept glaring, harder and harder, like a challenge. Merlin had seen knights whimper under this exact glare. Only, what was he supposed to do? Did Arthur expect him to be able to talk one of them into doing it? They seemed pretty adamant about keeping them inside and not screwing with the ritual in any way.

Arthur nodded while frowning. "Alright then. We're going to have to have sex now. With all those people. Right now. All of them." He glared on still, as if waiting for Merlin to say something else.

"Um…" Merlin didn't really like the idea either but between losing all his blood and sex with a stranger, he knew which one he would chose. "I guess."

As if to join in on their mockery, someone enchanted a flute and string instrument of some kind, filling the air with more than just moans. Cheerful.

Arthur nodded shortly again, clearly unhappy as he turned to the strangers and snapped, "Fine. I'll just wait for one of the women to be…" His face pinched as he looked at all the women, every single one filled up by either the cock of a man or the tongue of another woman. "Um…done."

Merlin really wasn't sure on the protocol either. Could he walk up to one of the men and ask for a turn? Like dancing? Was that rude? Would he even be able to do that? Just the thought made him blush brighter than a ripe tomato.

"Yeah," he said instead. It would be much easier if Arthur would be the one to approach and do that tapping of shoulders. He was charming, when he wanted to be. He could probably get one of the girls to accept them. "Me too."

Arthur huffed, "We can't have the same woman, Merlin."

"Why not?"

If Merlin were not mistaken, it almost sounded like Arthur Pendragon squeaked. "It'd be weird!" There was definitely a lot of hand gestures and sputtering. "My… my… thing will go where your… thing… and what would the other do while waiting for… no!"

Merlin frowned and stared at one of the men taking a man from behind while tongue fucking the mouth of a woman in front of him. Now that had to take some concentration. How was he doing it? Unless his cock and tongue matched in pace. It was hard to tell from this distance.

Then the woman dropped to her knees and returned the tongue fucking favor to the man with the cock inside him. The man filled at both ends gave a helpless cry and Merlin, inspired, said, "What if we had her by different ends?"

Arthur's mouth dropped, "Did you just suggest-"

"Never mind." Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed. "You shouldn't even be having a girl anyway."

"And why not?"

" _Fertility_ ritual. What if you get her pregnant? You'll have a bastard Druid baby."

Arthur's face actually froze in absolute terror, eyes wide and unblinking. "My father with disown me."

"See," Merlin nodded righteously. "So I get the woman."

"If I can't have a woman, you can't either."

"What?!"

"Besides, I can have her mouth. If she'll… allow it."

They both looked at the crowd doubtfully. Most women –outnumbered by men- were beyond the foreplay stages, enjoying the full pleasures of intercourse or relaxing in between penetrations.

"Looks like none of them want to do that anymore," Merlin teased.

It was then that he noticed the stares their way. Many were curious, probably wondering why they were just standing there chatting like the worst voyeurs in the history of the tradition. Many were accusatory, probably blaming them for not participating in their sacred rite and offending their women and village and cows in some way. One of the men even looked a bit violent –though that could have just been because he was trying to glare while a man sucked both his balls between his lips.

"I feel like they're staring at us," Merlin said aloud. "We have to do something."

That was when he noticed Brigit, laying on the ground with a man between her legs. She smiled at Merlin and gave him a nod of encouragement. Obviously they missed out on a large part of the fun as many were doing the same, coming down and passing around a wineskin. The orgy was still in progress but they needed to do something soon or they would be the only ones left and he did not need twenty pairs of eyes purely focused on him while he was… spilling his seed.

"Clothes," Arthur said and started undoing his ties and throwing his shirt to the ground.

"Hm? Oh. Right." Merlin shucked off his own layers -figuring it was best to do it fast- until he was completely nude, only the shadows from the fire left to cover his modestly.

Merlin looked at Arthur's naked chest and told himself it was not strange as long as he did not look down. It wasn't as though he hadn't seen Arthur naked before. Just never out in the night air with a chorus of sex noises filling the air behind him.

He just had to check.

Yup. Arthur was just as hard as he was.

At least that wasn't only his embarrassment. Not that he had anything to be embarrassed about. When surrounded by that much sex and stimulation, it was only natural.

They both covered their members with their hands anyway.

"Alright," Arthur said. "Now that they've stopped staring-"

Merlin huffed incredulously. He could see at least five separate people eying Arthur hungrily.

Arthur continued, "Maybe now we can get out of here."

Merlin looked at the circle surrounding them and jumped with a desperate idea. "What if we kick over the candle?"

"Yes. Candle." Arthur, encouraged, stepped up to the closest one and toed it with his foot. It didn't budge. He strained and pushed with all his weight –Merlin could see every toned muscle pulling and working under his very exposed skin- but it still didn't move. "You try."

"Me?" Merlin looked at it. If Arthur couldn't kick over a measly candle, there was no way he would be able to do it.

"Maybe you can do something I can't," Arthur said and he had that look again. Something Merlin couldn't quite read.

"Alllllright." Merlin walked over and tried to kick over the candle. Right away he could feel the magic pulling it to the ground, connecting it to all other candles in the circle and to the Earth itself. There was no way it would budge. Impossible to move.

Another idea sprang to mind and he bent over and tried to blow it out but the flame didn't budge. He looked up to see Arthur scowling, chuckled dryly, and then tried to pinch out the fire instead. It was as if he hadn't even touched it. It kept burning mockingly bright.

Arthur grumbled and flipped back to the group behind them. Things had started to pick back up again, many people back to twining together and grinding against each other.

They groaned in unison when they realized they had missed their chance to casually approach one of the girls.

"We could ask Brigit," Merlin suggested, pressing a bit harder against his erect member, hissing as he felt a tinge of pleasure spurt from his abdomen. He had been doing a pretty good job of ignoring it so far but this hand cupping business was very anti-productive.

"We already said we can't have sex with the same woman, Merlin!"

"Fine then. I'll have her and you can have someone else."

"I'll have her mouth and you have someone else."

"Who? There's only men not occupied right now."

"Fine then! Go and have sex with those men." Arthur glared at him, his hands still covering his front as well. "Unless you can think of a way to get us out of here."

Merlin's brows furrowed, "You know I can't."

"Fine. Go!"

Merlin –ignoring Arthur and his suggestion of the men- took a step towards Brigit and her circle of gasping lovers when Arthur raised one of his hands and clasped it on Merlin's shoulder. "No don't actually go."

"What?" Merlin stumbled back, muttering to him while looking at the women ahead, "Why?"

"I can't-"Arthur growled and glared at the ground. "I can't do it."

Merlin looked down at the spot where Arthur's hands were cupped. Physically, he seemed very able and willing at the moment. Arthur caught him staring and pointedly cleared his throat.

Merlin blushed and looked back up at him. "I think we have to, Arthur. Or, you know, _blood of a life_. As in _your_ life. I mean, we could probably fake it but I'm not sure I want to risk them knowing. There are a lot of them and it's just us for-"

"No," Arthur cut him off. "I can't-" He made an innocuous hand gesture at the crowd. "Not with them. I can't…" He sighed and kicked at the wreath of flowers he had smashed to the ground. "They are magic, Merlin."

"So?"

"I am a Pendragon and they are magic users I don't know or trust." Arthur emphasized his point by turning slightly away and muttering, "What if this is all one big plan to assassinate me?"

Merlin, very seriously, nodded his head gravely and said, "Mhmm. Well then this is the strangest and best assassination plan I have ever heard of."

"I can't risk it." Arthur ground his teeth and straightened his back, taking back his royal prick persona, while adjusting his hold on the royal prick. "I need you to do something for me. I need you to do this for the sake of Camelot."

Merlin started at him, waiting for him to continue but he just stared ahead, just over Merlin's shoulder, not moving a muscle. Merlin then glanced around, putting Arthur's pleading tone into context. "Are you saying… are you asking…"

Arthur swallowed audibly and said, "Please don't make me say it."

Merlin gasped, "Oh my gods, you are."

"Merlin," Arthur growled.

"Oh my gods," Merlin could not help the frantic and ludicrous laughter escaping his closed mouth.

Arthur seemed to mistake his snorts of amusement for laughter at him because he bristled and said, "I'm not happy about it either but… It seems we have no choice."

Merlin stared for one sober second before bursting out in another fit of laughter. "His royal Highness just asked me to shag him!"

"Mer-" Arthur looked over his shoulder at the others and hissed, "Merlin. Get a hold of yourself."

"I'm- I'm sorry. But-" Merlin laughed so hard he almost lost his footing and the hold on his exposed body parts. "I just feel so honored." He faked a bow and snorted. "Oh come on. You can't be serious." His smile was so wide he could feel his face muscles straining. He continued to stare at Arthur who did not smile back at him. He just kept staring out, looking annoyed and almost –not that Merlin would ever say it aloud- rejected. Merlin's smile dropped. "You… you are serious. Oh."

Arthur shook his head. "Look we'll just… close our eyes and-"

"Wait." Merlin's head tilted. "We? Are you going to…" Merlin's hands gestured rapidly again. "With me?"

Arthur gave him the _you're an idiot and if I weren't holding my privates I would punch you_ face. "We both need to get off here. With someone else."

"Yeah but," Merlin looked back at the group and whined, "I thought I'd find one of the women for me."

Arthur glared. "You are not going anywhere."

"Afraid the mob of horny beasts will come and take you away?" Merlin really was trying to lighten the mood but Arthur just clammed up even more, pressing himself back as far as he could and setting his jaw again. Merlin sighed, "Arthur," but didn't know what else to say.

"Go on then." Arthur nodded towards the lower half of his body. "Consider it an order if you need to."

Merlin's stomach churned and he grimaced. He'd heard enough of that talk back at the castle from other servants -those that thought he didn't deserve the position or just didn't like him -vile rumors that said Arthur would actually order him to do such a thing, willing or not. "Don't… don't say that."

Arthur just barely, too quickly, smiled tightly and nodded once. "Fine, just- Get on with it."

Merlin took a step closer and tried to smile back. "Wow. I hope you're not like this with all your bedmates."

"Shut up."

Merlin did manage a real smile then. "Alright….just…." Merlin walked the rest of the way to Arthur until he had invaded his personal space completely.

This was normal for the two of them, this closeness and touching. Merlin was always helping Arthur dress or fixing his hair or helping him with his bath. Just not touching that one spot.

Right there.

Under Arthur's cupped hands.

Right. There.

Still, there should have been no reason for Merlin's sweaty palms or anxious lip rolling.

Then again, it had only grown hotter in the circle of sex and the noises were a constant stream of tempting blasphemy. Actually, now that he thought about it, the noises were almost white noise at this point. Only the really big screams made his cock thump against his palm.

Naturally, that was a lie. His cock was trembling far too much for that to be true.

This orgy business was very confusing.

"Well?" Arthur was still staring over his shoulder, trying to look calm. Merlin knew him too well though. Arthur was doing that thing where he chewed his cheek and tapped his foot. It was clear he was just as apprehensive as Merlin. "What are you waiting for?"

Merlin grinned wryly and gestured awkwardly… again. After tonight, he was sure he and Arthur would win any round of charades, if his Highness deemed the game worthy and not another one of those 'girlish timewasters'. "You-ah- your hands are- um- in the way."

Arthur looked down at the defense his cupped hands were providing and blushed a bright pink, the color swimming prettily from the center of his chest to the tips of his ears. It really brought out the blonde in his hair. "Ah. Right." He looked back up and Merlin pretended to be looking away –even though they both knew he had been staring at Arthur's hands as well. Arthur's arms moved and Merlin was just starting to look down when Arthur snapped, "Don't look at me!"

"Right!" Merlin snapped back automatically and looked back up at the trees outside the clearing. If he concentrated really hard he was sure he could see the beady eyes of a tiny squirrel. Poor woodland creatures. First they were being hunted and now they were forced to witness this.

"Go on," Arthur commanded, also concentrating on the trees beyond. Merlin couldn't be sure he was staring at squirrels though.

Merlin breathed deep. Right. He just had to bring Arthur to completion. How hard could that be? Oh. Poor choice of wording. Well… how difficult then? He masturbated enough. It couldn't be that different. Besides, this was saving Arthur's life and his own… in a way.

Arthur probably was just being ridiculous. Merlin highly doubted any of these Druids wanted Arthur dead or they would have killed them in their sleep -but then again, Merlin knew he could be too trusting and he really didn't want to risk that. He highly doubted his ability to take on this many magic users of unknown skill.

They had the option of doing nothing, but then they ran the risk of having the sorcerers kill them or even force them to 'spill their seed' which would be horrible. Not that they weren't forcing their hand now… or Merlin's hand but… oh. He needed to stop thinking so much.

Just reach out. Just reach out and grab Arthur and finish him. Just like touching his own cock, only backwards. Only Arthur. Big, strong, muscular, powerful, Arthur. Arthur, the Prince of Camelot. Arthur the hero to-

Oh gods he really needed to stop! He needed something. Something to take his mind off things. Something like-

"What are you doing?!" Arthur leapt backwards, out of Merlin's reach before he could actually reach anything.

Merlin gaped like a fish and yelped, "I thought kissing would make it easier!"

Impossibly, Arthur's face grew an even darker shade of red. "No!"

"Fine!"

They stared directly at one another, both a matching tone of scarlet.

Finally, after the least pleasant staring contest that had ever transpired between them, Arthur stepped back to him. "I don't have to tell you that we are never to ever speak of this. Ever. Or it will be your head."

Merlin nodded quickly and swallowed audibly. "I rather like my head."

"Good."

"Good."

The pause was getting to be too long again. The panting breaths of the people fornicating a few yards away filled his ears, clouding the constant stream of thoughts revolving solely around Arthur's cock. It was all starting to grow so unbearably uncomfortable. Not that it wasn't already but… oh gods. He just had to bite his tongue and do it.

That was exactly what he did.

He bit down on his tongue, stared at the clouds in the sky, and blindly grabbed Arthur's dick.

Oh. That was… That was um… That was Arthur's dick.

It was quite large, actually. Much thicker than Merlin's own. He gave an experimental slide up and down and nodded to himself. It was thicker but it was not as long. That just meant shorter strokes, right?

His palm was already slick with the warmth consuming him inside and out so he quickly got down to business. Just get it over with. He pumped his hand down and up sharply -completely underestimated the length and popped directly off the head, pushing back into empty space until he collided with Arthur's gut.

Arthur grunted loudly.

Shit. He just punched Arthur while trying to get him off.

His blood –already involved in a massive game of tug-of-war within his body- drained from his face with the flood of embarrassment.

"What the devil are you doing?" Arthur yelled at him while doubled over.

Merlin's hands popped up in surrender. "I'm sorry!"

"Why did you- Do you normally do that to yourself?"

"Well, it would be a lot easier if I could see what I was doing!"

Arthur was still doubled over, to the point where Merlin started to wonder just where on his body he had punched him. Knowing Merlin's luck, it probably was right where he thought it was. He winced in sympathy. To go down in history as the worst giver of hand jobs had never crossed Merlin's mind before. What a destiny.

"Let me try again," Merlin said –not quite sure he had a reason for wanting to. He shouldn't have a reason. Were they not just arguing about having one of the others in the group?

Arthur was still swearing to himself.

"Look," Merlin stepped forward and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Yours is different than mine, alright? I just-" It was the brief flicker of Arthur's eyes to Merlin's member that made them both realize just how close Arthur's mouth was to Merlin's dick. They both jumped apart, Merlin's cock deciding it would be fun to jump with the swell of arousal as well.

Arthur glared at him, glared at the group of strangers, and back at him again. "If you punch me again I will throw you on that fire."

Merlin nodded. He didn't doubt it.

When Merlin stepped closer this time and blindly grabbed Arthur's waning erection he cautiously wrapped his hand around the head and slowly fisted his way down. Arthur grunted again but not from pain…he hoped. Then, Merlin could feel Arthur's shaft pulsing against his palm, filling back up as the pleasure of the sensation grew, forcing his fingers apart with the sheer size of him.

Merlin bit down on his lip to prevent his own sound of surprise from escaping and slid his hand back up to the head the same way. It was strange to have his hand facing the opposite direction and do it all while standing like this. He ended up twisting his wrist at the base instead of the head and he wasn't sure that would feel the same. Arthur hadn't said anything. He was just breathing harshly near Merlin's ear, forced into the close proximity.

Merlin found himself bending to Arthur as well, pressing his face closer to the hot pants escaping Arthur's slightly open mouth, every whimper caressing Merlin's ear. It felt… well… good. Encouraging.

With the small boost in confidence, Merlin's hips were bold enough to tilt inward as well -hiding Arthur and his shaking body from the onlookers as much as he could under the circumstances. He wanted this to be as private as possible. Arthur chose him, not them. This was his. Arthur was his.

Merlin held on tighter and pulled back faster, pushing his hand against the head of Arthur's cock and smearing pre-cum along his palm. The hiss that escaped Arthur's teeth was so powerful it brushed the hairs back from Merlin's ear. So he did it again. And again.

With his magic and his destiny and his double identity as Emrys, Merlin had always been told he had great power. But this feeling, this ability to make this man of rank and stature tremble with just a touch –to feel this much pleasure with nothing more than his hand –this was true power and it rushed straight to his head.

Well, heads. Plural.

He was only touching Arthur in this one sensitive place but they were so close he felt the electricity zipping between the skin of their bodies. He could sense Arthur's body shiver as his hand tightened. The knight's knees were about to buckle in surrender. Arthur was so close. If only he could get him the rest of the way there.

Merlin pulled back his hand and met Arthur's eyes for the first time. It was mesmerizing to watch the fire shine brightly in the black orbs darting between Arthur's eyes and mouth, framed by the sheen of sweat glistening off his brow and cheeks. They were large and dark and confused.

Merlin pulled his hand up between their bodies and to his mouth where he licked over and over, tasting the salt of Arthur's cock and slicking his hand for its return. His eyes rolled back at the taste of Arthur catching on every small bump of his tongue and sinking into himself, sparking a surge of want spiraling from his throat to his gut. He pressed his other hand hard against his own cock and moaned aloud, flashing his eyes open when he heard Arthur do the same –untouched. Arthur was transfixed on Merlin's mouth and continued to stay there until Merlin gripped his cock again.

When Merlin pushed, slick and easy against the velvety head and hard shaft, Arthur's mouth fell all the way –a groan louder than any he had made before joining with the screams sent to the sky. Merlin couldn't help it. He smirked and Arthur's eyes locked on his half smile.

It was like a challenge, to see if he could make Arthur make that noise again. So it was nothing new. Just another challenge. They liked to compete with each other.

Merlin pushed his wrist to work faster. It strained at the odd angle but did his bidding and jerked Arthur rough and fast.

Merlin jumped when he felt Arthur's hand grab onto his shoulder, biting into and scraping along his skin as he tried to keep himself up. Merlin's smirk grew and he held tighter still, tempting Arthur with the slightest bit too much pressure before slacking off –just a bit- until Arthur's hand was bruising and his cry was breaking.

Whether he intended it or not, Arthur's hips were thrusting, too fast for Merlin to follow. He simply fisted his hand and allowed Arthur to fuck into him, feeling his body shake under him, allowing himself to look for the first time.

Arthur was a mess. He was near doubled over with the pleasure, trembling and whining. His cock was the deepest shade of red on his entire body, dripping precum and desperate as it fucked fast and sharp in between Merlin's fingers, accompanied by a constant stream of grunting from the effort.

Merlin was gasping for his own breath, though he was doing little more than keeping Arthur upright. That's when he heard himself say, "Yeah, Arthur. Yeah. Come on. Just like that. Yeah."

Arthur keened and his body folded forward, his forehead resting on Merlin's shoulder, as streams of cool cum coated Merlin's stomach. Merlin gasped and tilted away, remembering last minute that the cum needed to hit the ground or the sorcerers would know.

Merlin was panting against the top of Arthur's head, hair tickling his noise as he tried to catch his breath, when he was suddenly forced to turn around. Merlin's dizzy head couldn't catch up with what was happening until he felt Arthur's chest against his back and a hand on his already bursting dick.

Merlin had no qualms about making noise and moaned louder than anyone else in the circle. Behind him Arthur could grab him at a comfortable angle and wasted no time in finding the absolute perfect rhythm with just the right amount of pressure. Easy for him, since he wasn't getting yelled at for looking.

At first his strokes were a bit short but the moment he found Merlin's head and snagged it between his fingers, Merlin's knees gave out.

Arthur huffed in annoyance –though perhaps it was actually relief- and fell to his knees with him, keeping him upright by letting Merlin rest his weight fully against his chest. Somewhere in the fog of _'oh gods yes'_ he wondered how Arthur was strong enough to support them both after just having orgasmed himself, but didn't give it much thought when Arthur's hand jumped away from his cock and slid against Merlin's stomach.

The sensation was too sensual to fit in with the needy tugging Arthur had just been doing and Merlin's body jolted –his empty member shuddering in the heated air. His free hands wrapped behind him and dug into Arthur's thighs as he nearly fell forward. Arthur's hand soon returned and Merlin gave another scream that challenged Sybille's partner.

Arthur's hand was now slick with the cum that had collected on Merlin's body and every slide was swift and soaking wet. Merlin's hands pulled as tight as they could on Arthur's muscles, popping away as his sweat slicked fingers lost their grip. He kept grabbing again and again as Arthur pumped him harder and harder.

It didn't take long for Merlin. The pleasure that had been coursing in him was nearing its peak. His thighs were trembling almost as much as Arthur's and he couldn't stop himself from holding out anymore. He panted Arthur's name and pushed against him, needing his skin, the feel of his hairs scratching his back.

"Touch me," Merlin heard himself say.

"I am touching you," Arthur panted into his ear, a smirk obvious in his tone.

"Just-" Merlin gave a frustrated groan. He was so close. He just needed one more thing. "Just- touch me. Please."

"As long as you're begging," Arthur breathed.

Then his free hand was pulling Merlin back, grabbing him roughly around the waist and tugging him as close as he could get. Merlin could feel Arthur's dick, wet and hanging thick between his legs, brush across his arse. He could feel Arthur's steely abs mold into his vertebra. He could feel Arthur's chin grinding across his scalp. Then he could feel Arthur's fingers leading a brutal assault along his hip bones and around his cock, over his balls, and in between his legs.

Arthur's fingers dug into the flesh where leg met hip and Merlin screamed. This acuteness of body against body combined with the slick pressure encasing his cock, he couldn't take it. His body pulled itself apart from the inside out and he surged with power and pleasure -sure that out of the corner of his eye he saw the fires rise another foot around them.

Gasping, they both slumped back to the ground, not fully parting but not embracing either.

Well that… that got a bit out of hand.

Ha. Poor choice of wording again. He was too tired to think up better phrasing.

Neither looked at the other until they heard someone approach. It was Brigit again. This time she brought them one of the wineskins and a bowl filled with something that looked like a salve.

Brigit handed the wine to Merlin first. "Take only a small portion. Our wine is stronger than that of Camelot and I see you've only just gotten started."

"What?!" They both exclaimed with mutual horror.

"Just gotten started?" Arthur clarified.

Brigit nodded towards the bowl and between the two of them. "Full penetrative sex must be performed for the lovemaking to come full circle. You can stay with each other if you wish or join us. You are welcome to either. I will be over there if you want me."

She left them to both look quickly at each other and then just as quickly drop their gazes to the forest floor. Merlin shifted to cover his exposed body and what was left of Arthur's cum smeared across his thighs. Fantastic.

"We are not…" Arthur puffed out a loud mouthful of air and scowled.

"Well you can't have a woman for full penetra- yeah."

"If I pull out fast enough-"

"Arthur! Don't be stupid." Merlin's shout actually did have Arthur looking sheepish for a moment. Then it was his turn to look bashful as he said, "If you want me to get one of the men over here, that one at the corner has been looking at you."

Arthur's eyes jumped to the small brown haired man unashamedly looking at them. Well, him. The guy was a handsome man. All muscles and chest hair and scars. Merlin bet he would be a grunter by the looks of him. Arthur's kinsman then. Perfect match.

Arthur seemed to be giving him a calculating look and Merlin ignored the way that stare made his stomach sink, just a bit.

The next time Merlin glanced up from the ground, Arthur was looking at him with that same stare, only amplified. The intensity of those eyes glistening in the firelight made Merlin's heart leap in his chest and his covered dick twitch between his thighs. His mouth fell open to say something but the words were floating out of reach, bubbling above their heads and escaping through the top of the tent trapping them together.

"I already told you," Arthur spoke first for the both of them, "I can't trust a sorcerer I don't know. I trust you. If I'm to have anyone, it will be you."

Merlin's breath caught and his body flared. He trembled, begging for some respite by closing his eyes or looking away, but he couldn't. He held Arthur's gaze in disbelief.

"Of course," Arthur said with forced bravado, "If you don't think you can, you can have one of the women and then-"

"No," Merlin said, a tad too quickly. "It's fine. I don't… I don't want them."

The implications of who he did want was left unsaid as he took a large gulp of the wine Brigit had brought them. He could barely taste it at the time.

"It's your fault anyway," Arthur said, ruining the entire moment, just like him.

"What's my fault?" It really, really wasn't this time!

"You should have known she meant full… you know. Not just-" He made movements with his hand that Merlin was quite sure had just been used on his cock to jerk him off.

Merlin sputtered, "Why would I know if you didn't?!"

Arthur grumped something and Merlin could have sworn he heard the name, "Emrys," come from his lips, but no. That was impossible. Arthur didn't know.

Instead of giving into temptation and asking Arthur to repeat himself, Merlin took another long pull from the wineskin. It was good. Very good. It was almost like a little orgasm in itself, flooding his body with a wave of calm. His cock even reacted, starting to fill straight away.

A petty part of himself wanted to keep it away from Arthur but he knew they would both need any help they could get. Arthur took a long swig for himself. Then another. Then another. Then another. Merlin looked at him in horror.

"We all know how you are with your alcohol, Merlin. Better I drink it than you do." Arthur said as explanation.

"You are the biggest jerk I have ever met in my entire life."

Arthur ignored him and took a few more gulps. Then he tossed the skin over. It landed next to the bowl of salve Brigit had brought over.

Right. Best to get to it. "I am a physician's apprentice," Merlin said and nodded towards Arthur's lower half. "I know how to make it not hurt you."

Arthur stiffened, "And I am a trained knight so I know how to hurt you."

Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes. "You won't even have to look at me. Just face the ground and think of Camelot."

"I am your superior. If I tell you that you'll be the one facing the ground, you will."

Merlin glared at him. He seriously needed to work on that spell that turned people into toads. It would be so useful. "I could still face the ground and take you. It might take a bit of creative stretching but I'm sure I'm flexible enough. You could-"

"No. I said I would take you, not the other way around. Besides, you're the girl of the two of us. It makes sense."

"I am not a girl."

"You're slender and you have shapely hips. And-"

"Shapely hips?!"

"And I have more muscle than you. I mean, seriously, just look at your lips."

Merlin's mouth opened and he slapped his hand over it, feeling out the shape of his perfectly normal lips. "Some might find it concerning that you've thought this much about it."

"Shut up and get on your hands and knees."

"Seriously! Bedside manner! What are you going to do when you get married? Demand she spread her legs and get to it? A little foreplay would be nice."

"I'm not going to woo you just to get my cock inside you, Merlin."

Merlin may have squeaked a bit at that but swallowed it down and insolently said, "And I never said I was going to be on bottom."

"No, I did. So go."

"No. That's not fair. You can't tell me what to do. It has to be a fair decision. Here-" He scanned the ground but couldn't find any stones. Their coins and dice were outside the circle so what else could he use? "Ha!" He picked up one of the floral wreaths they had topped their heads with and held it out. "I'll flip it and if it lands on the side with more red flowers than white then I will be on bottom and if it lands on the side with more white you will."

Arthur glared between him and the wreath and nodded sharply. "Fine. But we flip it together. I don't want you cheating."

Merlin rolled his eyes but held the wreath out anyway. Arthur held on to the other side and said, "On the count of three. One, two, three-" They both tossed their end into the air and the wreath flew –a flash of red and white flipping end over end, until it landed in a haze of flames, catching on fire in the middle of the bonfire.

"Merlin, you idiot!"

"I didn't do anything!"

They both spared the time to glare at each other before staring back at the fire to watch the last of the flowers burn. The group of people rutting closest hadn't seemed to notice so that was good. Everyone else was busy as well. Merlin couldn't help but wonder if burning their fertility crown thing represented anything terrible.

When he looked back, Arthur seemed to be on the verge of pleading. "Look. It has to be one of us, so why can't it just be you?"

Merlin sighed forlornly. Damn his puppy dog eyes. "Maybe if you ask me nicely…"

Arthur was obviously in great pain as he swallowed his pride and asked, "Merlin. Will you please do me the honor and let me shove my cock up your arse?"

"Shoving doesn't sound very-"

"Merlin!"

"Fine!" Merlin said, half laughing.

Then it suddenly became very quiet and very awkward. The awkwardness was not helped by the sudden shout coming from the rutting couple closest to them –a flurry of arms and legs. Both Merlin and Arthur started and felt the need to back up a few paces, riding the edge of the circle again. Luckily Merlin remembered to grab the bowl of salve and tossed it into Arthur's hands. Arthur stared at it, dumbfounded.

Merlin grit his teeth. "If you don't know how to do it I can-"

"I know what to do!" Arthur agued, cowering over the bowl, as if Merlin were going to try and steal it from him. "I'm just…"

Arthur never finished that sentence and Merlin decided it would be best to just let it go. He turned a bit away from the Prince and his precious bowl and sprawled out over the ground. He got as comfortable as he could while lying on the dirt –pillowing his forehead in his arms- and wondered how obvious it would be if he magiced a blanket over. Actually, he could probably just walk over and grab one. Having been naked for so long around these people, he doubted he would feel very embarrassed about it. Not unless they were all in use and he had to wait for one… damp with probably questionable stains.

Just as he was about to rise, Arthur's slick hand was suddenly on his backside, resting at the very lowest point on his back and pressing against the bottom of his sensitive tailbone. His breathing hitched, as did his hips –canting back and up, presenting Arthur with better access.

A sole thick finger slid over his cleft and between his cheeks, spreading slick over Merlin's hole. He could feel it flutter in response and his breath hitched again, stuck high in his chest –his lungs starting to strain at the extra pressure.

Arthur's other hand pulled at Merlin's cheek, spreading his thighs even farther apart. This really was going to hurt him soon. He had bragged about his flexibility but he could only hold this pose for so long.

"Let me know if I'm going too fast," Arthur murmured, almost soothingly.

Merlin was about to yell at him to get to it already but then there was a finger pressing against him and he was too tense to do more than bite his mouth closed. A few shallow passes from Arthur's digit and he felt the breech, an uncomfortable press into his personal space. Only when Arthur's finger was encased fully did he finally let out his breath and relax into the intrusion. He had done this to himself before. He knew what to expect and exactly how much he could take -which is why the image of Arthur's thick cock made his stomach flip anxiously.

"There you go," Arthur said as Merlin sunk into it, his legs spreading even further as his back curved towards the ground again. As if he were some wild colt to be tamed into submission.

Merlin growled in response, which only made Arthur pump his finger in and out, probably rougher than he should have. Merlin didn't feel any pain though, just the odd sensation that came with it and a desire for more that had his fingers clawing into the dirt under his head. His cock even twitched again, still a bit sensitive as it rubbed against the dirt of the ground.

Arthur either heard his moan of approval or saw the jolt that went through his body because he flexed the finger inside Merlin and pushed another alongside it.

Merlin bit down on his arm to hold back another whine. This was insane. The salve lubricating Arthur's digits was so thick and stimulating that he could barely feel any pain at all. It tingled and cooled, like a fresh mint leaf dissolving on the tongue. It numbed him from the sting but also made him squirm, making him feel emptier than he knew he was.

Merlin's pants were accelerating at an alarming rate as Arthur's fingers bore into him, curling against the spot inside him that made him thrust into the ground. In one reckless lurch he accidentally slammed too far back and collided with Arthur's frame. He could feel Arthur's burning body against his open cheeks and thighs and a cry wrenched from them both.

Arthur hadn't said anything, teasing or otherwise, as Merlin thrashed on the ground for him. He strained to hear but it was hard to discern Arthur's breath from the collective gasps from the others in the group. It seemed it was up to Merlin. "Arthur," he cried into his bicep.

Arthur's fingers disappeared in an instant and Merlin heard the sounds of Arthur picking the salve back up and scooping it onto his cock, getting it slick for Merlin's opening. Merlin couldn't watch. He couldn't bear to open his eyes all the way. He could only manage them open a crack to see the grass and dirt cushioning him before he felt Arthur's cock rubbing along his entrance.

A soft, wet presence persisted in brushing along his arse, dragging from the base of his balls to the bottom of his spine in long sweeps, leaving that tingling sensation in its wake. His cheeks were held apart by strong hands, really the only thing keeping up at least somewhat upright as his thighs continued to shake.

Every stroke pushed Arthur's hot head just the slightest bit inside, catching against his rim before rolling back out again. Merlin bent his hips into it, as much as he could, but every time Arthur's cock would pop free from his body. This relentlessly continued until Merlin was literally throbbing for him, his hole quivering as his cock jumped and his hands ripped grass from the ground.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled, accidentally, but he could only be held so accountable while so aching.

"Whatever happened to wanting a bit of foreplay?" Arthur teased. The git. He might have been believable too, if not for his breathlessness.

On the next pass Arthur's pushed in, slowly but constantly until Merlin could feel the tingling crawl up his body, inch after inch, stretching him further than he had ever been stretched before.

Arthur paused above him, crowding Merlin from every angle with limbs and chest and head. There wasn't a part of him that didn't have some form of Arthur on him. He could even feel harsh pants across the back of his neck. It was all very irritatingly arousing.

Merlin huffed as his hole clenched repeatedly. "I should have been on top. Your cock is far too big for this. Oh gods-" Arthur pulled out sharply and thrust back inside with bruising speed.

The ride back to Camelot was going to be awful.

"Don't worry," Arthur panted to the back of his head, pulling out and pushing back in again. "I'm sure your cock is adequate enough."

Merlin tried to growl but it turned into a grunt as Arthur shoved into him again. He lifted his head from his arm and grabbed tighter to the earth, spreading his legs further. "I hate you," he breathed between his teeth, crying out as Arthur pummeled his body again. "I hate- ah- Just fuck me."

Arthur panted laughter and pulled his arms under Merlin's chest, wrapping his strong hands around Merlin's shoulders and truly gaining leverage. With this power, Arthur could impale Merlin onto his cock again and again. Merlin could do nothing but take it, rolling into every thrust as he allowed himself to be pinned down and satiated.

Arthur's sweat mixed with his own, their bodies sliding together with barely any resistance. The smell of their arousal and the moans of their pleasure circled in the muggy air and joined with the others.

Merlin had to peek at them as well. His view was blurry as every hurried push jostled his entire body back and forth, over and over –but he could still see them staring. More than a few were eyeing them over the warm glow of the flames, touching themselves or touching each other, every one of them flushed and aroused, looking on with satisfaction –joining them in their pacing.

Merlin had to look back to the dark shadows of the forest as he cried out, Arthur's hips circling fast and his cock getting too much friction from the ground. He went back to staring at the dirt and moved a hand down, pushing back with his hips to make Arthur lift up a bit and wiggled his hand so he could grab his cock. Almost as soon as he touched himself he felt his orgasm explode. He had been on the teetering verge for so long it came as a complete shock as he collapsed, his seed spilling across the ground.

Strangely, he could feel the magic the moment he slunk back down. It spun from the earth and circled their bodies, joining in with the energy in the air. He was so consumed in the all over pleasure spinning out from his center and tingling his toes –his magic dancing along every nerve ending- he didn't even notice when Arthur finished.

Catching his breath with Arthur's weight atop him was not going to work. He panted, spat out the dirt that had entered his gasping mouth, and groaned. "Get your fat arse off me."

"Bedside manner," Arthur huffed and rolled away, sprawling out on the ground next to Merlin.

They did not move away from each other. They simply tried to catch their breath while staring at the night sky, the moon now the main focus of their attention, their sides plastered against each other.

Neither heard Brigit approach and didn't notice her until she held out a wineskin above their heads. "Another drink?" She asked and joined them on the ground as they sat up to drink. "Thank you for this. We can feel your offering join with ours. The fires burn brighter in your presence." She was staring at Merlin for a very uncomfortable amount of time before she switched to Arthur. "And now it is the Prince's turn."

Arthur frowned and looked at Merlin who shrugged and slumped back onto his elbows. Arthur looked back at Brigit. "What do you mean, my turn? I just did it."

Brigit shook her head and took the wine from him. "You did not spill your seed along the ground as he did. It must be done or the ritual will be incomplete."

Arthur's jaw clicked shut. "Of course it will!"

Brigit smiled and sauntered away as Arthur seethed. Merlin was too tired to do much seething or paying attention to Arthur and his fit. "Sit up, Merlin."

"Wha-"

"Sit. Up." Arthur pushed him back up so his back was straight. "See if it will… leak out or something."

"Gross! You're such an arse."

"Come on. Stop being such a baby."

"I don't think it's going to count. Not if it comes from me."

"Then lay back down. We'll do it again and this time I'll pull out."

"I don't think that'll count either." Merlin shrugged at Arthur's annoyed glare. "She just said it was your turn. I just did it! It's not that bad!"

"There is no way I am doing that. It's undignified."

"Undigni-" Merlin did sit up on his own, just to curl away and look at him incredulously. "Are you- After I just- Oh my gods. You are so- Oh my gods. Go take your chances with one of the men then! See if they're as patient as I am. Maybe they really will kill you."

Arthur growled but didn't move. He glared at the groups of people, still strongly going at it –where did they find the stamina?-, and at the bowl of salve. "Fine." He pushed the bowl towards Merlin. "Fine! But absolutely no word of this when we get back. I don't even want to hear you breathe suggestively."

Merlin frowned and opened his mouth to ask him what the hell that was even supposed to mean but just closed his mouth instead. Prat.

"Give me a few minutes," Merlin complained and lay back down.

Arthur looked about to argue but then glanced down at his own soft member, flagged after having come twice in such a short amount of time. "Fine. Five minutes."

Merlin huffed in either argument or agreement, he couldn't be sure. Arthur would have to wait as long as he physically needed him to and no amount of complaining on his part was going to change that.

Five minutes ticked by way too fast because in one blink of tired eyes Merlin was being punched in the arm by Arthur and told to, "Get up. Let's go."

"Ow. What?"

"Drink some," Arthur shoved another wineskin back in his face.

Merlin took a sip before Arthur grabbed it back and took another few gulps. "You're going to get drunk," Merlin accused.

"I'm fine," Arthur said. And truth be told, he probably was. Of the two of them, there was one who spent a lot of time in the tavern and –despite Gaius' lies- it was not Merlin.

Merlin glanced down at his cock and frowned. He really just wanted to go to sleep. His dick was leading the way there, slumped over and not even twitching.

"Come on," Arthur said hurriedly. "What's wrong?" He smirked, "Can't get it up?"

Merlin was too tired for this. "I need another minute, alright?"

"But you were just…" Arthur gestured again. They really needed to stop doing that.

"And then you fucked me! I'm a bit tired."

"That good, am I?"

Merlin threw grass at his face but missed by a long shot.

Arthur chuckled and said, "Just come on already."

"What do you want me to do? It's tired too."

"Well, wake it up!"

Merlin groaned and looked back out at the mass of twisting bodies. Arousal was still zipping through his system but he really, really just wanted a break. His muscles were still quaking and his legs were jelly and he just didn't think he had it in him. He slumped back to the ground and stared up at the stars.

Arthur's scowling face soon distorted his view. "You are so weak, Merlin."

"Mmm." Merlin couldn't disagree at the moment.

"Fine," Arthur said and scooted next to him. "I'll just get started then shall I?"

"What do you mean? How-" Merlin bit down on his tongue as he watched Arthur dip his hand back into the salve bowl and rub an excess amount of it onto his fingers. With his spread legs facing Merlin he leaned back and shoved his hand between his thighs, feeling out his entrance and slipping a finger inside.

Merlin yelped as Arthur's entire finger disappeared in almost an instant, no real teasing or preparation needed. His resting cock gave a tiny hop at the sight as Arthur pumped his finger in and out, hissing and biting his lip as he placed a second finger near the first.

The second finger slid in almost as easy, if not a bit slower.

"What are you doing?" Merlin jumped up, adrenaline filling his veins back up with the erotic energy that swirled in the air. "You're going too fast."

Arthur grunted and rolled his hips onto his fingers, pushing Merlin away with his other hand. "I'm fine. Now go lie down."

Merlin stumbled back as Arthur's hand was joined by a leg, kicking Merlin's chest until he was on his back once again. "Hey!" Merlin had time to shout before Arthur was atop him, straddling his torso with a leg on either side, fingers still knuckle deep inside his body.

Another pulse from his cock made it perfectly clear that Merlin was ready now. Just watching those two fingers slipping in and out of Arthur's body was enough to bring him back to full hardness, no extra rest necessary. It should have been physically impossible. He eyed the wine suspiciously.

"Since I'm doing all the work anyway-" Arthur grabbed another handful of salve and slapped it over Merlin's still hypersensitive cock making him bite in a harsh breath as his body jerked.

"What are you-" Arthur started to line Merlin's cock up in the air and his hands flew to Arthur's hips, stopping him with a painful hold. "Stop. You've barely- you haven't- you can't yet. You have to-"

Arthur didn't let him finish his thought. He sank down in one swift glide, taking Merlin's long cock in one go. Merlin stuttered out a yell. The tight heat of him, wet with tingling slave was so much to take in at once. Merlin's hips stuttered as Arthur fell forward, his hands pressing Merlin's chest down and forcing him to remain on the ground.

"I think there was something in the wine. Or the balm," Arthur panted. "I don't feel any pain."

"You could hurt yourself," Merlin pitifully argued but it was hard to do so when all he wanted to do was buck up into that wet heat -to feel every muscle and rough resistance he could from within Arthur's body, heavily pressing him into the ground.

"I can take it."

"I could hurt you."

Arthur smirked at him and pulled himself up, as if getting ready to dismount, before pounding back down again sending Merlin's body curving back to him. "Shut up."

From there, Merlin could only hold on and agree. He tried to guide Arthur with his hands, set some sort of pace, but Arthur just pushed his hands away and forced him to grab more of the ground. Merlin couldn't stay there for long though. His hands jumped back up to Arthur's thighs, biting down and trailing streaks of dirt behind as Arthur bounced above him.

Merlin tried to match his pace and fuck up into him but Arthur was so heavy and he was pushing against Merlin's chest and it was so hard to move. All he could do was feel.

He whined as the magic and wine and energy coiling in his gut slowly spread through his body. He could actually feel the bliss spreading through every muscle and vein, causing his body to stick mid thrust. Arthur pounded onto him and he was frozen, silently screaming as the sensation near caused him to black out, hoping the gold wasn't showing anywhere beyond his closed eyes. He only dropped back to the ground in complete defeat when he could no longer feel it in his fingers and all his cum spurt into Arthur's body.

Through blurry eyes he saw Arthur's face pinch. He was close. Merlin reached for him and took his cock in hand, roughly jerking him off until Arthur's cum started to spurt.

Merlin gasped as Arthur too quickly pulled himself off and left Merlin's soft dick to slap against his thigh. He watched as Arthur's cum splashed off his side and then onto the ground with this new angle. He distantly noted that the same magical sensation accompanied Arthur's offering.

Then Arthur just stayed there, hovering over Merlin, slumped against him, only held up by his elbows.

Arthur panted against his mouth, unmoving –probably unable. Merlin huffed back into his, staring at the meagre space between their lips. Merlin's tongue darted out to his lower lips the same time Arthur's arm twitched. In the very moment Arthur's head tipped, Merlin's tongue brushed his lip and then they were on each other, fiercely kissing for the first time with harsh biting strokes.

Their heads knocked together as Arthur gave way completely and Merlin gripped him by his hair, moving the angle to his liking.

Arthur smiled against his lips and moved his head back the other direction, biting at Merlin's lower lip. "I just had bottom and you want me to have it again? No. I get your top lip."

Merlin breathed out a laugh, "You are being ridiculous."

"You're the one that's ridiculous."

"How? How am I being ridiculous?"

"Just look at you! You look ridiculous. You're all dirty and sweaty and your mouth is so- and I can see the firelight through your enormous ears. I swear Merlin, I should have grabbed those when I took you."

Merlin shoved his shoulders hard and pushed Arthur onto his back with the force of it. Merlin jumped atop him and claimed his mouth again, biting out, "Don't- Make fun- Of my ears-", between kisses.

"Oh," Arthur smirked and pulled away to bite at Merlin's ear lobe. "You mean these?"

Merlin groaned and Arthur took advantage of his sudden distraction to push him back to the ground, laying his entire bodyweight on top of him, pinning him near the fire, which was blazing too hot. He pushed Arthur over until they both tumbled away from it, Merlin still ending up back on the bottom, Arthur grabbing his wrists in one hand and crushing them above his head while rolling his hips against Merlin's.

Merlin couldn't believe it but he could feel himself growing hard again as Arthur's prick ground against his own. His gasped as Arthur continued to nibble at his ear and kept his eyes closed to keep himself from coming so soon.

Then there was a mouth on his. The stubble scratching his chin and – but- that could not come from Arthur though. Arthur could barely grow a beard. Merlin peeked his eyes open to see one of the Druid men hovering near him, his mouth running along Merlin's jaw and his hand grabbing at his arm.

Before Merlin could think much about it, Arthur's mouth was back on his and his eyes were shut again, his hips rocking up. Then he felt the gentle hand of a woman curved over the place where Arthur's hands were pinning his wrists.

They both stopped their rutting then and looked at each other and then both up to see one of the woman rubbing their arms, up and down, while laying on her back, a man mouthing at her breasts. The man that had been kissing Merlin came back, biting along his jaw and trying to reach his unoccupied mouth.

Arthur snarled and pushed the man away with his jaw, growling a small, "Mine."

The man grunted in acknowledgement and moved his mouth down to Merlin's shoulder, slipping his tongue between the space where Arthur's lay flushed against Merlin's.

With Merlin's eyes open, he could then see a pair of woman on either side of Arthur, running hands along his back and mouthing at his torso and shoulder, sometimes exchanging kisses with one other –their nipples sliding against his bare back.

A loud moan near Merlin's ear made him look up to see Brigit and her partner rubbing together alongside the man with the stubble. They were thrusting together, shoving up against the man. He moaned and rubbed against Merlin's body, his hard cock slipping in between Merlin and the ground before popping back out.

Arthur's eyes were wide as he found Merlin's, equally petrified. Then Arthur gasped and Merlin jumped under him, looking around his shoulder to see a man biting at Arthur's thigh, his mouth closing in on his cheeks, tongue leading the way between them.

Apparently they had wrestled their way into the middle of the orgy.

"Do you want to move?" Merlin whispered against his lips.

"I-" Arthur moaned loudly and Merlin's hips gave another thrust up. Arthur gasped, appalled at the sound he just made or why he made it, Merlin wasn't sure. "A tongue just-" Arthur moaned aloud again as the man between his legs swept his tongue over Arthur's open hole once again.

Arthur's hips ground down and Merlin's cock ached for a repeat performance. Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur's moans into his mouth, licking his biting teeth, freeing his hands and grabbing onto Arthur's arse, parting his cheeks for the stranger behind them. Arthur screamed into him with appreciation, his hips jerking uncontrollably now.

Merlin spared a glance to see the man tonguing Arthur get distracted by another man taking him from behind. When he was safely out of the way, Merlin turned them onto their sides to get better leverage for himself so he could roll into Arthur's hips.

Suddenly, there was a woman pressed against his back, hands in his hair, and down his back. Other fingers graced him from the opposite angle as others groped Arthur and indirectly slid against him. All this, while Merlin and he kept their mouths together, hands wrapped around each other. They knew they could have any of the ones touching them but they were both so focused on the other, not even their mouths strayed.

Merlin's hands may have clasped with someone he did not know and undoubtedly Arthur's grabbed at the body behind him but they stayed firmly together, riding each other and gasping as their cock slid against one another.

There were mouths everywhere. Merlin was sure he even felt someone biting at his ankle of all places, not that he cared. He was being licked everywhere that could be accessed and soon understood Arthur's moans as the soft tongue of a woman darted between his cheeks, quickly thrusting into his hole before biting along his spine and up to his ears. Her wet center trailed up his body until she was gone, replaced by a cock, hard and thick, rubbing against his cleft -never entering, just pressing between his cheeks.

Everything was nails and grabbing and wet. The noises were so loud all around him. They were no longer distant and hidden, but everyone was sucking and fucking and he could hear every slap and gulp and it only sent his hips into a frenzy against Arthur's.

There were so many hands and tongues and mouths and Arthur was right there, biting him and rubbing him and he just couldn't take it anymore. There was too much. His body couldn't handle it. The build was too strong. He could feel the power rippling under his skin, shared between the other members of the group, and he couldn't hold it back. He muffled his scream into Arthur's neck and allowed himself to come.

Arthur screamed into his ear and so did everyone else.

Everyone.

They all screamed at exactly the same time, jerking and stuttering and collapsing all in the same breath.

When the black receded and his eyes opened to a wall of fire encasing them from every angle he whispered, "What just happened?"

Arthur whispered back, "Did everyone just…"

"At the same time?"

"Bless you," Brigit whispered into his other ear, confirming his suspicion.

It was near that point, surrounded by the heat of the excess bodies and magic flames, Arthur draped over him like a blanket, that sleep finally came.

"Let them rest," he vaguely heard Brigit say. "We will complete the ritual without them. They have given us all we need."

Merlin woke up entangled in Arthur's arms and legs, his own holding on just as strongly. He jumped and Arthur must have felt it because he awoke as well, slowly blinking his eyes open. When they opened all the way, he jumped just as harshly as Merlin and they both scampered away from each other, again trying to cover up their naked bodies while looking around them.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

They were alone. Completely alone. There were no traces of anything that happened the night before. Not even the remains of the fire. There were only a few scattered flower petals and that was it.

"Where did everyone go?" Merlin asked aloud.

Arthur ignored him and walked towards the horses. He was able to cross over to them, no magic holding him back this time. "Let's go back to the castle."

"What will you tell your father?"

"There is nothing to tell, Merlin. I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Right." Merlin nodded once. "Absolutely nothing. Can't remember a thing…" He scanned the ground and frowned deeper. "Like where our clothes are…"

They dressed in spare clothing they had packed and mounted without breakfast. Without speaking, they knew that they both wished to get back to Camelot as soon as possible, and probably bathe. Merlin felt rather… itchy. Dried cum and sweat and spit mixed with dirt was really not something he liked waking up to.

Ow, ow, ow.

The ride back was just as awful on both their bums as Merlin thought it would be.

They had wanted to go up to Arthur's room without interruption but Gwen had caught them in the corridor and was trying to be friendly, bowing to Arthur and politely inquiring, "You are back early. How was your- Oh my! What's wrong with you both? You have purple and red marks littering your skin. What did you get into?"

They both grumbled in non-answer and went to Arthur's room with burning cheeks and downcast eyes.

After a long moment of them both just standing in Arthur's room, Merlin forced his mouth to make words, "I should… I should go see Gaius and… let him know I'm back."

"Yes." Arthur nodded sharply. "You should."

"I'll just…I'll…just…" Merlin didn't move. Arthur didn't order him to go.

"We were…" Arthur shifted from side to side. "Under a spell or something. Obviously."

"Yes." Merlin nodded back. "A spell."

"It's not our fault we acted that way."

"No. Not at all. Just a spell. It's probably worn off."

Arthur caught his eyes then, for the first time since they had left that clearing. Merlin was expecting to see relief at Merlin agreeing to his lame excuse but instead, he saw the same look he had received at the fire the night before. All intensity and not one iota of humor.

Arthur stepped forward and Merlin felt rooted to the floor, exposed, unable to even lean back as Arthur came close enough for his breath to ghost over Merlin's lips. "Then why can I only think of spinning you by your hips and fucking you against the wall?"

Merlin swallowed audibly and licked his licks with his suddenly dry tongue. "Long lasting spell?"

Arthur's hands gripped his waist and pulled him flush. "If only we knew a sorcerer who could tell us."

Merlin nodded dumbly, openly staring at Arthur's lips as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's back. "If only."

Arthur shrugged and tilted away, purposefully teasing, "I suppose we'll just have to keep at it. For all we know, if we ignore it, it could have horrible consequences."

Merlin nodded again. "Horrible."

Arthur smirked and raised a hand towards Merlin's mouth, this thumb caressing the bottom lip they had only just been fighting over the night before. "We never got to use those girlish lips of yours."

Merlin quickly bit at Arthur's thumb and caught it between his teeth with a growl. He spoke muffled around the digit. "My lips are not girlish."

Arthur chuckled and pulled out his thumb. Merlin titled his head up, expecting to be able to use the lips he wouldn't shut up about but soon came face to face with the stone wall as Arthur had him pinned from behind and growled into his ear, "Whatever you say, Merlin."

Arthur mouthed at his ears and down his neck, his hands quickly undoing the ties of his trousers.

Oh well. Merlin could use his mouth later. And hey, maybe Arthur would even shut up if his mouth was full. There was also that gag he had seen that couple use. There was just so much to look forward to –plenty of ideas from the Druids.

Now… if only Merlin knew a spell to get rid of constant erections… because he had a feeling that castle life was about to get very awkward.


End file.
